


Лекарство от глупости

by Alastory



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Gods, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Цикл драбблов о эпичной глупости Загрея, написанный для Зимней Фандомной битвы.
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 28





	1. Спаситель

Недавно у Загрея завелся спаситель, хотя он никогда не приходит вовремя. Но его можно понять: каждую секунду должны умирать тысячи тысяч смертных, и особенно жарко становится при войне и море. Выкроить время, чтобы помочь одному строптивому бестолковому божку — не то что бы простое дело.

— Поразительная глупость. Особенно для того, кто мнит себя способным выйти отсюда. Я видел сотни твоих смертей, но эта, признаюсь, самая глупая, — холодно говорит самопровозглашенный спаситель, подтягивая обугленное тело Загрея к себе краешком лезвия. Обычно в ловких руках коса так и порхает, другое дело, что основное применение ей — пожинать жизни, а не удить брошенных в лавовые реки.

Вдобавок Загрей плавает в реке Флегетон уже целых полчаса, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы у его конечностей не осталось твердости, а туловище проел огонь до самого остова. Теперь и зацепиться не за что — все откалывается и отваливается. Что косой ни подцепи — все крошится, и очень скоро от выжженного тела Загрея остается одно бедро, обугленный обрубок руки и половина груди — сохранность тела обеспечили ребра.

У спасителя от такой ловли на бледном худом лице играют желваки, а золотые глаза мечут чуть ли не молнии. Вот только на тоне это никак не сказывается. Спаситель все так же ровно цедит:

— Если думаешь, что контрабандой компенсируешь мне все труды, уверяю: ты очень ошибаешься. И пусть пользоваться дружественными связями и той добротой, которую ты получаешь незаслуженно, — в твоем духе, поспешу разочаровать: я больше на это не куплюсь. В следующий раз жди, когда крошки твоего тела доплывут до Купальни Стикс. Если доплывут, конечно. Больше я не стану пренебрегать работой. Даже во имя тебя.

У Загрея давно нет рта и легких, поэтому на такие выпады он не может ни посмеяться, ни ответить, ни предложить что-нибудь более ценное. Да и как затащить само воплощение Смерти в свои купальни? В каких словах намекнуть, что награда — совсем не бутылки с нектаром, а нечто… нечто большее.

Но у воплощения Смерти всегда по горло работы, и потому про отдых он даже не думает. Для него отдых — удить косой блудных принцев и с гордостью возвращать на законное место.

Так и в этот раз он с горем пополам подцепляет кусок окаменевшей грудной клетки Загрея и вытаскивает на оплавленный бережок крошечного острова, а потом, не оборачиваясь, щелчком пальцев подзывает к себе очередную адскую урну, которая, притаившись, пялится на них, хоть нет у нее ни глаз, ни мозгов. И когда та подпрыгивает ближе, спаситель рывком хватает ее, вытряхивает заточенную душу и ссыпает туда останки Загрея, после чего, гордо распрямившись, исчезает в ядовито-зеленом сиянии, чтобы оказаться ровно у ступеней Купальни.

Уже там спаситель абсолютно бесцеремонно вытряхивает из урны принца, и Загрей, чертыхаясь и отплевываясь, поднимается из кровавых вод при полном параде — цел и здоров. Кости снова обросли плотью, а на голове опять красуется лавровый венец.

Но когда принц продирает глаза и кое-как смывает с лица липкую жижу Стикса, чтобы окликнуть спасителя, того уже и след простыл.

— И я тебя люблю, Тан. И я тебя, — буркает принц.

А в кармане у него торчит очередная контрабандная бутылка. И в ней не лекарство — что от глупости, что от Смерти.


	2. Священная стрела

С почтением можно и заиграться — это Загрей понимает несколько запоздало. Теперь бесплотные стрелы Артемиды неустанно бьют и бьют его, всегда попадая в спину. Их не отвести, от них не скрыться, ведь богиня-охотница не умеет шутить, и пусть взгляд у нее как у затравленного зверька, но рука, сжимающая лук, тверда и безжалостна.

Она умеет убивать без крови и раздробленных костей, без пошлого звона металла. Она убивает чисто и непорочно — если убийство вообще можно назвать «непорочным». В Подземном мире насчет убийства сложилось свое мнение. Кара убийцам одна — вечно страдать от хлыста и воплей Тисифоны.

— Владычица Артемида, мне очень… очень… жаль! — морщась от боли, сквозь зубы пытается повиниться Загрей, попутно укрываясь за колонной, но каждая стрела — самонаводящаяся, поэтому, когда он срывается и бежит, та попадает ему в спину и пронзает все его существо. Кажется, что от удара по мышцам проходит волна маленьких жалящих молний: все внутри жжет и выжигает. А когда колючая боль стихает, в спину влетает еще одна стрела, а за ней — еще, и ошпаренный божественным огнем Загрей призывает все свое терпение, чтобы не выругаться.

Если Владычица Артемида хотя бы почувствует его досаду, уловит хотя бы одно бранное слово (особенно после того, как он сдуру сунул ей шестую бутылку нектара, тем самым — пусть и нехотя! — намекая на какую-то непристойность)… В лучшем случае следом за стрелой с небес метнут копье, которое и пришпилит беглеца к пыльным плитам лабиринта Тартара. Нет, он, Загрей, себе такой глупости не позволит. Достаточно и одной промашки, чтобы носиться потом по всему залу как угорелый, моля Афину даровать ему хоть немного отражения. Лишь бы бесплотные щиты богини-защитницы отвели роковой удар! Лишь бы дотерпеть хоть минуту, хоть две, уповая на то, что Артемида все-таки сменит гнев на милость.

Но она не жалеет. В предыдущем зале он заставил ее соревноваться с куда более старшей и мудрой сестрой — Афиной, а в прошлый побег — с самой Афродитой, которая давно ходит у богини-охотницы в немилости. И теперь Артемида нервничает: ее выдает дрожащий тонкий голос. Выдают поступки: богиня частенько шлет ему послания и щедрые дары, но следом бросает и щедрые проклятия.

И перед тем, как стрела пробивает ему череп, Загрей слышит звонкий девичий голосок:

— Я думала, мы понимаем друг друга! Но ты выбрал Ареса, ты выбрал кровь, а потом Афину… А потом суешь подарок, какой ты уже дарил Афродите!.. Выбери себе другого бога, а я больше тебе не помощник. И пользоваться собой я не позволю!

Стрела входит в глазницу Загрея, разбивает череп на куски, и вот он уже барахтается в густых алых водах; отплевывается, грязно ругается и больше не боится быть услышанным.

Ведь он знает точно: богиня-охотница у него в руках. От этой глупости и самодовольства он лекарство пить не будет.


	3. Хлесткая

Когда-то они с Мег играли совсем в другие игры, и плеть в них использовалась несколько иначе. Да и у самой плети не было металлических шипов и наконечника, которые бы раздирали плоть в клочья. Сама Мег не била так больно крылом, будто желала башку снести.

— У-ух… Хлестко! — жалуется Загрей, когда не успевает поймать плеть рукой или хотя бы прикрыться щитом, гардой — чем придется и что взял.

Тщетно пытаясь увернуться от пурпурных шаровых молний, он случайно подставляет ягодицу под плеть, и та распарывает не только одежду, но и кожу; впивается в мышцу мелкими металлическими зубьями, обжигает не хуже молнии, на что Загрей тихо вскрикивает и злобно выпаливает:

— И что теперь, никакой жалости? За все припомнишь, а, Мег?

Она усмехается. В ее улыбке и болезненно серьезном взгляде таятся и жалость, и садистское удовольствие от власти над ним — наследным принцем. Шутка ли! Быть надзирательницей у самого сына Аида!

Но отвечает она не сразу, а когда еще пару раз отхлещет его плетью. И вот тогда она заводит своим глубоким и в то же время треснутым голосом:

— Очень жаль, Ваша Светлость… но жалость к вам — это в прошлом…

Закончив его хлестать и гонять по всей зале, она в два движения сворачивает плеть и расправляет крыло. Теперь она будет не бить, а сбивать с ног, изредка призывая какую-нибудь забредшую сюда душу. Но прежде чем сорваться с места, Мег бросает свой лживый почтительный тон и с издевкой спрашивает:

— Хотя какая «Светлость», Заг? Где бы еще поискать такую черную душонку, как у тебя? Расскажешь, где можно набраться черной неблагодарности? Или принцы сразу рождаются ублюдками?

От этих слов у него каменеет челюсть, а в душе поднимается настоящая буря. Гнев его становится холоднее, чем воды Коцита, и от этого выпады идут ровнее — Стигий красиво и точно пляшет в руках, а лезвие вовремя парирует удары мощного крыла. Один раз он даже рассекает Мег руку, но противница как будто не замечает и снова берется за плеть, чтобы захлестнуть ему шею. Но нет, не в этот раз — мимо.

Все-таки ему, не слишком-то опытному вояке Загрею, не хватает проворства, и вдобавок раны по всему телу мешают двигаться. Плиты под ногами — алые и мокрые, и Загрей пару раз поскальзывается на собственной крови. И поэтому в бессилии и злобе он бросает Мег издевку не хуже:

— А что твои прекрасные сестрицы? Не составят нам компанию? Три женщины, три плети… достойная заявка на незабываемый вечер. Одна будет голосить «Убийца! Убийца!», другая визжать на все лады. И что будешь делать ты, Мег? Может, будешь стонать ради разнообразия? У тебя это чудесно получа…

Она не дает ему закончить — ловко подскакивает и направляет плеть прямо в лицо. Слышится резкий и звучный свист, а потом ему рассекает щеку по самый глаз и срезает кусочек уха — тот шмякается у сандалия, и плечо заливает кровью.

— Кровь и тьма!.. — только и выдыхает Загрей, думая хотя бы меч выставить, чтобы заблокировать следующую атаку, но не успевает — Мег уже отскакивает, разворачивает крыло и забрасывает его шаровыми молниями, которые идут четко по кругу, расходятся веером и так способны добраться до каждого уголка залы.

Чтобы отбиться, Загрей неуклюже вертится, пытается работать всем корпусом, пока ему в спину и ягодицы не прилетают сразу четыре молнии — их ловко и точно направила Мег, и мощность их разряда обугливает ему ноги.

Загрей успевает только рот открыть, но не крикнуть — захлебывается воздухом, и в следующую секунду его корпус тяжело падает на плиты. Он бы так и голову разбил, но уцелевшие руки смягчают падение. А вот ног… ног теперь нет. Они сгорели в той вспышке. Смертельную рану запекло — кровь практически не льется, но сильно пахнет паленой плотью.

В таком состоянии уже никак не сбежать, поэтому Загрей стонет:

— Ме-ег! Давай же! Прикончи! Отправь обратно!

И она подходит: он видит ее сандалии, золоченые поножи и скрипит зубами от досады, что не может даже голову поднять, чтобы разглядеть что-то еще — например, ладные мускулистые икры или стройное бедро, которое и дает ей такие пружинистые прыжки, такие мощные удары.

— А стонешь ты даже лучше меня… Жаль, что только в агонии, — нарочито задумчиво тянет она, после чего наступает ему на голову и давит. Еще немного, и расколет череп, как яйцо. И почему-то от этого Загрей паникует: многие смерти он испытал на своей шкуре, но чтобы такую и от Мег?..

Теперь все зависит от его слов. От того, сморозит он какую-нибудь чушь или все-таки поговорит с Мег как следует. И, конечно же, как назло, сегодня он не принял свое лекарство от глупости, поэтому и выдает:

— Слушай, Мег, если ты хотела, чтобы я поглядел, что у тебя под хитоном, могла бы…

Она даже не потрудилась дослушать его.

Череп и челюсть Загрея трескаются одновременно, а потом воцаряется тьма. Густая и липкая, как воды Стикса.


	4. Придержи язык

В брюхе у него торчит копье какого-то очередного героя, которых тут, в Элизиуме, несть числа; которых тут называют «возвеличенными». Уродливые ожоги покрывают руки и грудь — слишком плохо отбивался от разъяренных мотыльков-душ, когда те слетались к нему, живому, будто он фонарь или костер. Теперь тело у него, дурного беглеца, горит от боли, но не сгорает. Пошевелиться уже нельзя, а смерть нейдет.

Вечно у Смерти какие-то свои дела, какие-то другие молящие о милости, а ему, наследному принцу Ада, лежи и жди, когда сам рассыплешься, когда сам где-нибудь утонешь, и тогда прибьет к Купальням, где уже можно встать, отряхнуться и пойти в катакомбы Тартара.

Вот он и лежит в роскошном саду Элизиума, наслаждается прохладой и сладко пахнущей мягкой травой под спиной; покорно ждет, когда же знакомец-Смерть соизволит его навестить. И все бы ничего, если бы копье, сотканное из света, не прожигало в царственном теле здоровенную дыру! А вытащить его, встать — уже нельзя.

Иногда сознание меркнет, однако он за него не цепляется. Чуть прикрой веки, и перед глазами мельтешат вспышки чужой магии, божественные дары в виде прозрачных щитов и копий, искрящиеся молнии, забавный цветной дымок пурпурного или розового цвета — зависит от того, у кого попросишь дар.

Порой он, якобы серьезный принц и наследник, якобы кровь и плоть самого мрачного бога из всех божеств, в бреду глупо посмеивается, припоминая, как у суровых героев Элизиума при виде него вспыхивало обожание в глазах. Как они падали к нему в ноги и целовали ступни, а он, постоянно извиняясь, сносил им головы, внутренне холодея от того, на что способны силы Афродиты. Самые настойчивые души пытались его раздеть. Некоторые сначала раздевались сами. И очень скоро поле боя превращалось в какой-то бордель.

— Вот только не говорите, что Тан за это мстит… знал бы он, как гневается Афродита, не задавал бы вопросов… — бормочет Загрей, надеясь, что слова как-нибудь отвлекут от боли, от предсмертной агонии, которая никак не разрешалась. Надеясь, что хоть такая дерзость призовет упрямца-Танатоса, привыкшего действовать лишь по распоряжению. Надеясь, что хотя бы богохульство приблизит смерть.

— Дожили: от Смерти смерти не дождешься… придется пожаловаться отцу. Но что я услышу? «Танатос хотя бы исполняет свои обязанности… глупый мальчишка, а ты лежишь с копьем в брюхе, прохлаждаешься в Элизиуме, а дома работы… непочатый край»… о да, именно это и скажет. Бьюсь об заклад… на пятнадцать бутылок нектара… отдам все Танатосу, суну против воли, даже если располовинит косой…

— Придержи язык, принц… — вдруг велят ему, и Загрей, с трудом разлепив ресницы, видит темный силуэт прямо над собой. Луч искусственного солнца падает на длинное лезвие косы и катится по всей кромке, заставляя оружие призывно блестеть.

Осознав, кто перед ним, Загрей расплывается в улыбке — аж челюсть разболелась, — но тут же проваливается во тьму.

***

Нет, он не умер. Не в этот раз. Потому что хорошо чувствует, как мягкие холодные губы прижимаются к его губам; как нежный язык размыкает их, и тут же в рот льется живительная влага. Ее даже не нужно глотать — тело впитывает магию эликсира и спешно латает раны. Горло сокращается, Загрей сглатывает, и когда так происходит, он снова чувствует прикосновение холодных губ, и снова в рот льется живительная влага.

Наверное, он жмурится или как-то выдает себя, потому что после пяти-шести таких поцелуев его куда-то пихают, и он мягко ударяется затылком о траву. Нехотя ворочается, припадает то на один бок, то на другой, но все-таки разлепляет тяжелые веки и кое-как садится прямо, укладывая еще слабые руки на колени. Копья в брюхе уже нет. Как и ожогов. Один только порванный хитон.

Перед ним стоит Танатос, гордо выпрямив спину, отведя косу куда подальше, и глаза у него блестят нехорошим предупреждающим блеском. Бутылки с эликсиром уже нет: то ли расколол, то ли спрятал.

И тут Загрей вспоминает, что его выдало: он не удержался и прикоснулся языком к этому нежному и холодному языку, который не ласкал, а лишь помогал влить в него, полутруп, эликсир. Пусть так, но прикосновение было слишком приятным. Видят боги, кто бы отказался от поцелуев самой Смерти?

Но вот Смерть свои поцелуи дарить не намерен. И потому оскорбленно бросает:

— Больше никакой помощи не жди. И еще раз советую: научись держать язык при себе.

Сказав так, он ярко вспыхивает — от резкого света Загрей даже прикрывает глаза рукой, а когда отнимает ладонь, Танатоса уже нет в Элизиуме.

И Загрей, чувствуя на губах дурацкую усмешку, бормочет ему вслед:

— Глупо смущаться, Тан… Глупо смущаться.


End file.
